


Waiting to Exhale

by J0SIES



Series: The Pussycats Week 2017 [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0SIES/pseuds/J0SIES
Summary: Josie and Valerie help Melody with her anxiety ahead of the football game performance of ‘Candy Girl’.





	Waiting to Exhale

Melody felt as though she couldn't breathe.

Her chest was unbearably tight, her stomach cramped as though someone had wrapped an unforgiving hand around her guts and were squeezing them for dear life, her eyes were saucer wide and filled to the brim with tears of anxiety. The drummer felt as though four walls were rapidly closing in on her despite being stood in the green vastness of the football field at Riverdale High and her skin was unbearably hot, juxtaposing the damp drizzle descending upon her. Her body went rigid as her lungs begged for her to exhale, but an uncontrollable fear was preventing her from doing so.

Performance anxiety has always been something that Mel experienced. However, her friends had always been by her side to help her through it. Josie had brought her a stress ball to let out all of her tension, but the ditzy drummer was a firm believer in tenderness and respect for all things on Earth--animate and inanimate--and didn't want to damage to squishy ball's spirit by digging her nails into it. _"_ _Objects have feelings too, Josie!"_ She had insisted, shaking her head, causing the lead Pussycat to roll her eyes and chuckle in response.

Noticing the change in her expression, Valerie shot her bandmate a look of gentle concern and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. "Let's just go through the exercises we watched on YouTube, okay? Take a deep breath in,"she instructed softly. The Pussycat moved to stand in front of Mel so that they were standing face to face, and took a visible intake of her own breath, her mouth in an "o" shape. Melody mirrored her actions.

After five quick seconds passed, Val let out a long exhale. "And breathe out,"she uttered, bringing the relaxing technique to completion. Yet Melody found herself unable to do so. Valerie patted her arm patiently, acting as the epitome of calmness whilst repeating, "Mel, breathe out." The drummer's lungs were beginning to burn, she was frozen in panic! Nonetheless, her fellow Pussycat remained posed and supportive. " Just breathe out, Mel, you've got this."

Finally, Melody exhaled. The cool evening air flooded into her airways once more along with the sound of the crowd coming from the bleachers.

"Hey, what's up?" The Pussycats were joined by Josie, who merely needed to look between the two of them to know what exactly what was going on. Mel was certain that it was a telepathic connection of sorts. Josie's face softened, shooting the drummer an empathetic look, "Oh, is it your anxiety again?"

Melody nodded silently in shame. In all honesty, she felt like a freak. A failure. She knew "Candy Girl" like the back of her hand, all she had to do was stroll on stage and perform it for the millionth time. It was that simple. Then why did she feel this way? There was something wrong with her. _These girls already think that you're dumb as hell, and you can't perform either so they'll probably kick you out of the group._

"Don't do that." Josie read her mind again, swinging a warm arm over her shoulder and hugging her. "Don't beat yourself up about performance anxiety. Loads of big artists have it. Zayn Malik...and now Melody Valentine!"

Mel frowned in disbelief. "Really?" She managed to ask amid the nausea that she felt.

"Really." Val smiled reassuringly. Grabbing both Josie and Melody's hands she suggested soothingly, "Let's do another exercise. Close your eyes and visualise a scenario that's pleasurable to you..."

Melody obeyed, holding gratefully onto Val and J. _It wasn't long before she was instantly transported into a meadow of fuchsia pink, fluffy, cotton-candy that stretched out for miles and miles. Little gummy bears of all colours walked to and from their desired location via the sidewalk paved with slabs of dark chocolate. The air was pleasantly sweet and the dopey drummer spun around in amazement, letting out a giggle of glee at her new surroundings._

_Ah! Wasn't it beautiful?_

_Spontaneously, she dashed out into the field of cotton candy, marvelling at how the plush surface greeted her feet. Mel jumped experimentally, gaping at how springy the pink flooring was beneath the weight of her body--not only was it edible but it was bouncy too! "Urgh, yes!" The drummer screeched, bubbling with excitement. She jumped again and again, the candy trampoline boosting her frame up to new heights. The momentum grew and she was propelled into the toasty orange sky. She shot up and up and up, soaring like a rocket and then--_

"Okay, ladies! It's almost time," Sierra, Josie's mum, chirped causing the drummer's eyes to flutter open. The mayor sent the girls a quick wave as she hobbled across the grass in her skinny heeled stilettos toward them, umbrella in hand. "Is everybody ready?"

Josie and Val peered at the drummer, the three of them still clutching each other's hands in their infinite friendship circle. Mel met their curious glances with a shaky grin and a nod.

Her anxious feelings had by no means disappeared completely, but they had been reduced in severity.

Melody felt better and ready to perform.

**Author's Note:**

> So JATP Week has officially begun! My aim is to upload a fic a day.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, all kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
